Stuck Like Glue
by Purpl3Pickl3
Summary: She took a picture out of Phineas and looked a it. "Why don't you ever notice me!" she asked the picture. She turned on the radio and heard a song that she never heard... It had a catchy tune, so she cranked the music a little higher.


Isabella left Phineas and Ferb's backyard with a big fake smile on her face. When she got home, she couldn't take it anymore, she ran up to her room and started crying. She took a picture out of Phineas and looked a it.

"Why don't you ever notice me!" she asked the picture.

She turned on the radio and heard a song that she never heard...

It had a catchy tune, so she cranked the music a little higher.

_MMMM better...MMMM better...  
Absolutely no one that knows me better  
No one that can make me feel sooo goooood_

Those lines reminded her of Phineas, he knew her ever since she was 3 and every time he smiled, she would feel instantly better.

_How did we stay so long together?  
When everybody, everybody said we never would_

To be fair, Phineas and her would best friend, the only reason why a lot of people didn't think they would become a couple was because of Phineas's obliviousness

_And just when I, I start to think they're right  
That love has died..._

That's what she was thinking right now, it was true... she should give up.  
_  
There you go making my heart beat again,  
Heart beat again,  
Heart beat again_

Yea... he really did, everytime he took her hand and complimented her, she felt butterflies in her stomach.

_There you go making me feel like a kid  
Won't you do it and do it one time?_

With him, she never wanted to grow up, she wanted to stay with him and his fun inventions forever.

_There you go pulling me right back in,  
Right back in,  
Right back in  
And I know-oo I'm never letting this go-ooo_

She would try to give up, but he would also make her feel better right after, making her love him. She would never stop.

I'm stuck on you  
_Whutooo whutooo  
Stuck like glue  
You and me baby we're stuck like glue_

_Whutooo whutooo  
Stuck like glue  
You and me baby we're stuck like glue_

They were definitely stuck together, no one could tear them apart.

_Some days I don't feel like trying  
Some days you know I wanna just give up_

ForIsabella, those days happened all of the time...

_When it doesn't matter who's right, fight about it all night  
Had enough_

Sometimes she was mad at Phineas, but Phineas would never be mad at her... she knew he would never hurt her...

_You give me that look  
"I'm sorry baby let's make up"  
You do that thing that makes me laugh  
And just like that..._

She didn't know what "that thing" was... maybe it was all of him...  
_  
There you go making my heart beat again,  
Heart beat again,  
Heart beat again  
There you go making me feel like a kid  
Won't you do it and do it one time  
There you go pulling me right back in,  
Right back in,  
Right back in  
And I know-oo I'm never letting this go-ooo_

Isabella started to sing along...

_I'm stuck on you  
Whutooo whutooo  
Stuck like glue  
You and me baby we're stuck like glue  
Whutooo whutooo  
Stuck like glue  
You and me baby were stuck like glue_

Isabella loved this song, it went exactly with her feelings and emotions... she didn't feel so alone anymore...

_Whutooo Whutoo_

You almost stay out, too stuck together from the ATL  
Whutooo Whutoo  
Feeling kinda sick?  
Just a spoon full of sugar make it better real quick

She did want some sugar... But she figured that that wasn't what the artist of the song meant.

_I say  
Whutooo Whutoo  
Whatcha gonna do with that?  
Whutooo Whutoo  
Come on over here with that  
Sugar sticky sweet stuff  
Come on give me that stuff  
Everybody wants some  
Melodies that get stuck_

Up in your head  
Whutooo whutooo

This song was getting stuck in her head, but he liked it...

_Up in your head  
Whutooo whutooo_

Up in your head  
Whutooo whutooo

_Up in your head  
Whutooo whutooo  
Whuthoo whutooo  
Stuck like glue  
You and me together, say, it's all I wanna do_

_I said_

That was all she wanted to do, that's why she went to his house every morning to say "What'ya doin?"

_There you go making my heart beat again,  
Heart beat again,  
Heart beat again  
There you go making me feel like a kid  
Won't you do it and do it one time  
There you go pulling me right back in,  
Right back in,  
Right back in  
And I know-oo I'm never letting this go-ooo  
_  
She sand louder

_There you go making my heart beat again,  
Heart beat again,  
Heart beat again  
There you go making me feel like a kid  
Won't you do it and do it one time  
There you go pulling me right back in,  
Right back in,  
Right back in  
And I know-oo I'm never letting this go-ooo  
I'm stuck on you_

She started dancing

_Whutooo whutooo  
Stuck like glue  
You and me baby we're stuck like glue  
Whutooo whutooo  
Stuck like glue  
You and me baby were stuck like glue  
Whutooo whutooo  
Stuck like glue  
You and me baby we're stuck like glue  
_

Singing and dancing, with her hair brush instead of a microphone, she smiled as the song ended.

Then she heard a clap.

She tuned around, surprised, and saw Phineas in her open window.

"Wow! You sing really well!" Phineas said.

"Thanks..." Isabella replied blushing.

"Yea..." Phineas said, getting carried away...

"So Phineas," Isabella said, snapping Phineas out of his thoughts. "Why did you come?"

"Oh yea, I wanted to give you this..." He handed her a pink rose.

Isabella's mind was going crazy. Her face was as red as an apple, but as happy as a bird

"I have to go now!" Phineas said running down to his house. "It's Taco Night!"

Isabella waved goodbye to him and put the pink rose in a vase.

But right before she put it in, she found a small not attached to it. She opened it up.

**Hi Isabella!**

**Happy The Day We First Met Anniversary!**

**At First I wanted to give you the "When I met you you were 3 and we were playing together in preschool" card...**

**But I wanted to make this special.**

**Because you're a very special girl, and I wouldn't have asked for a better friend...**

**You're beautiful in every single way.**

**I love the sound of your voice when you come into our backyard.**

**How you're so helpful and energetic.**

**I thought I would write it down because its easier to say on paper**

**(because we're best friends... or are we :) ?)**

**Don't be sad, stay smiling,**

**Love,**

**Phineas Flynn**

Isabella could have screamed he huged the paper and the rose... That was the kind of thing that would send her right back into his arms.

_"There you go making my heart beat again,  
Heart beat again,  
Heart beat again  
There you go making me feel like a kid  
Won't you do it and do it one time  
There you go pulling me right back in,  
Right back in,  
Right back in  
And I know-oo I'm never letting this go-ooo"_


End file.
